1. Purpose of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in toy animal figures having an udder capable of dispensing a liquid upon squeezing a portion thereof, and more particularly, to toy animal figures of the type stated which is provided with means for automatically limiting the in-take of liquid to the udder and with a unique means for controlling the flow of liquid from a test on the udder.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Applicants are aware of toy animal figures which housed a flexible liquid holding bulb connected to a rigid udder simulating a portion of the toy animal figure. When the bulb was compressed, the liquid would flow out of the udder. In addition to the above, Applicants are also aware of various forms of doll figures with the capability of receiving and holding water which was released when the doll was positioned on a toilet seat or similar waste liquid disposal system. There have been other forms of dolls which received water flowing directly through the doll into a diaper. Further, there have been several novelty figures in the prior art where a liquid holding bulb was attached by means of a tube to the doll in such a manner that discharge of a liquid from the bulb created the appearance of the figure urinating.
Applicants are also aware of co-pending patent application Ser. No. 772,012 dated Feb. 25, 1977 for a toy milkable animal figure. If the aforesaid patent application, the toy animal figure represents a cow having an udder with a squeezable teat on its underside which is capable of discharging liquid when squeezed. Water is introduced into the animal figure by immersing the mount portion in a trough of water and pumping the tail. This water is delivered into the udder. To deal with the problem of excess water being delivered to the udder, a two-way valve system is provided for returning excess water from the udder back to the trough. Such valve system includes a first tube to bring water from the trough into the udder and a second tube for recirculation of excess water back to the trough. Thus, no means are provided for automatically limiting the intake of liquid into the udder; excess liquid is simply recycled as long as pumping continues.